


Attention

by GetOutOfMyHead



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Teasing, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead
Summary: Emily tries to get Scarlett to pay attention to her instead of her video games.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Attention

Emily walked into the dark apartment, the only source of light coming from the dim TV in the other room. Placing her things down, she made her way towards the living room to find Scarlett playing her video game. Emily leaned against the doorway with a small smile on her face, loving Scarlett from afar.

"Oh, come on," Scarlett declared into her headset, huffing as she continued pressing buttons on her controller. Emily watched as she leaned back into the couch to get into a more comfortable position, the long T-shirt riding up a little to expose that she wasn't wearing anything but underwear. "On your right!"

Pursing her lips together, Emily was already making her way towards Scarlett before she changed her mind.

Scarlett noticed her approaching and sent her a smile. "Hey, babe," Scarlett said, tearing her attention from the TV for a moment. "How was work- Hey! You were supposed to have my back!" Her attention was back onto her game within seconds, but Emily didn't mind. She knew she'll have her attention soon enough.

Emily kneeled down in front of Scarlett, running her hands up her legs as Scarlett continued pressing buttons. Emily's hands ran down her thighs, her thumbs caressing Scarlett's vagina before going more up. Scarlett released a whimper, looking down at Emily as if she just noticed her there.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhhh," Emily whispered, hooking her fingers underneath the part covering her lover's vagina. She moved it to the side, Scarlett's eyes going back to the TV behind her. Emily couldn't help but smirk as she ran her fingers over Scarlett's pussy. 

"Babe, I'm kind of in the middle of some-" She cut herself off when Emily pushed a finger into her hole, Scarlett gasping at the sudden entrance. "Fuck," she moaned as the finger pumped in and out of her, Emily smiling at how quick Scarlett melted under her touch. "Shut up!" she snapped into her headset as she returned to her game, making Emily raise an eyebrow.

"Is this a challenge?" Emily questioned, but Scarlett only grinned in response.

Emily accepted the challenge by adding another finger, pistoning in and out of Scarlett. She wiggled underneath her, cutting off her moans by clearing her throat. Scarlett shook her head and continued playing her game. Emily skipped the slowness and added two more fingers, Scarlett's eyes going to the back of her head. "Dammit," Scarlett muttered, shaking her head. "You're not getting me, baby."

"Fine." She pulled her fingers out of Scarlett.

Scarlett smiled in victory. "Nice try, though."

But Emily wasn't done yet. She dipped her head down and slid her tongue down Scarlett's clit, catching her off guard as she twirled her tongue and sucked. She forced Scarlett's legs open wider to really get in there, Scarlett having no choice but to moan loudly. She quickly muted her mic and tore off her headset, bringing Emily up to connect lips.

Scarlett growled as she started stripping Emily out of her clothes impatiently, but Emily was quick as she danced away from Scarlett.

"Where are you going?" Scarlett begged, watching Emily walk away.

Emily sent her a grin over her shoulder as she stopped at the archway. "I'm hungry" she stated.

"You... You're just going to leave me here? As wet as a swimming pool?"

Emily laughed as she nodded, popping her fingers into her mouth to suck off Scarlett's juices in a slow, sexual motion, causing Scarlett to whine involuntarily. "Yep," she stated, popping the P as she said the word. She sent her lover a wink before leaving the room, Scarlett slumping back into the couch.

With a hefty sigh, Scarlett shoved her own fingers into her hole, finishing herself off, but it wasn't as satisfying as when Emily did it.


End file.
